


Case File 138

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Crack, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Arthur Weasley really needs to be more subtle. That poor muggle.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Case File 138

Obliviator Margaret Stanton : File 138 Henry Moore

Obliviator Margaret Stanton : File 138 Henry Moore

Henry has been in therapy for years. Perpetually constipated and afraid to use the public toilets. Ever since he was five years old, And he had watched a man going into the toilet and never come out. He feared the watery Vortex would suck him in like it did that man. Dragging him to a place known as the ministry.

Additional notes: Arthur Weasley Really needs to work on his subtlety. I have had to Obliviate the muggle Henry Moore 926 times. I’m starting to worry about the poor muggle’s health. I’ll have to consult Saint Mungo’s if I have to obliviate him again.


End file.
